


Bundle of joy

by Zeruby



Series: Sister ours [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Child Dwarves, F/M, Family Fluff, Frerin Lives, Other, Protective Older Brothers, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeruby/pseuds/Zeruby
Summary: Fili and Kili meets their baby sister for the first time.





	Bundle of joy

Kili sat on the bed, holding a little bundle on his arms, and staring at it with pursued lips and frown on his face. Fili, the older of the two, was leaning to his younger brother and caressing his sisters stomach. Whilst Fili had already used to having a younger sibling and sharing things, Kili was a pit a new to this. Sharing was not new to him, he had to share things with Fili, but a younger sibling was a new thing to him. A bit of a scary thing, yet exiting. 

Whilst Fili had been jealous about Kili when he was born, Kili did not show any jealously to his younger sibling. Yet. And Fili was old enough to not be jealous about a baby, instead he was rather protective about her. Or somewhat protective, the young dwarfing had other interest in his life too than the little babe sleeping soundly on his brothers arms.

Dis and Vili were looking at their three child, both proudly, while the midwife and a healer were bustling around the room, doing some last clean up and other things in the room. But the little family enjoyed their time together with the newest member. Finally when the two had left - after making sure that Dis truly was alright and she had medicine for a possible pain she might still feel - Vili decided that it would be time to take the little girl to meet her uncle's.

When he was about to reach the baby, Kili shot a death glare to his father. Vili stopped and mainly raised his brow.

"Ada,  _lu_ , (Y/n) sleeps" Kili hissed, holding the baby a little closer to him. Dis snorted for Vili's surprised looked and then he patted Kili on his head. Kili lifted his pouting face to his mother.

"It's alright, Kili. Let yer father say hi to yer sister" she said softly. Kili huffed rather dramatically and let Vili take his daughter from Kili's arms. Fili and Kili both watched closely how their father held their sister carefully and how he pressed a kiss to her to her cheek. Kili shower a pure disgust to what he had just seen, but Fili was merely showing to be disgusted. In truth, he would have liked to give a kiss to his sisters round and chubby cheek too, but of course a big boy like Fili himself could not do that or say it aloud.

Then, to Kili's big surprise, Dis took the boy in bear like hug and gave him a wet, big kiss on his cheek. Kili let out a shriek, starting to struggle out of his mother's arms. When Dis finally stopped kissing his cheek and let him go, Kili huffed dramatically and escaped from his mothers arms.

"Yuck!" he pronounced. "Yuck!" he kept saying as he crawled away from his family and climbed down the bed. The final _'Yuck'_ came from the door, when the younger boy slipped out from the door and marcher towards the kitchen, where his two uncle's were sitting.

Fili watched after his brother and then to his mother, fearing of having a kiss from her. When Dis smirked and wiggled her brows, Fili shirked and crawled out of his mother's reach. He crawled next to his father, gave a quick, wet kiss to his sisters cheek and then he was as fast out of room as his brother, murmuring something about _"too cute for his taste"_ as he went.

Vili shook his head and gave the girl to his wife, kissing the babe on the head and his wife to the lips.

"I'll go fetch Thorin and Frerin and put the boys to bed" he said before getting up from bed.

"Aye" Dis murmured, watching after his husband, before she turned to look down at her now waking daughter. A little smile came on to her lips as she started to caress her head.

 

* * *

 

 

Vili steps in the kitchen, spotting Kili sitting on Thorin's lap and Fili next to Frerin, both boys eating a bread and drinking milk. Vili smiles a little as he steps next to the table, gaining the attention of the other four. Thorin's and Frerin's eyes lit up, as they look up Vili.

"Did those two rascal gossip everything already?" Vili asks, for witch Fili lets out a dramatic huff. Frerin snickers as he ruffles Fili's hair.

"Nae, they just told us how cute and little their sister is" Thorin says, smirking to the pouting boys. "Oh aye, and how she has a wrong name. Apparently a Bug crusher would've been a better name fo'er" Frerin adds, which causes Fili to turn to glare to his uncle. Vili lets out a hearty laugh and gets his share of glare from his older son.

"While a Bug crusher would have been a _crushingly_ good name for her, I still think (Y/n) is better and more neutral for a girl, don't ya think Fili, hmm?" Vili teases his son, gaining another set of glares from him. Smirking he gestures Thorin and Frerin to go and see their sister and niece, whilst he started to get Fili and Kili ready to bed.

"But adaaa, I don' wanna go tae bed, I wanna go to play with (Y/n)" Kili whines.


End file.
